Information presented by video can be noticed while the viewer/listener is doing other things. However, there doesn't currently exist a system that retrieves multiple information items sorted by subject matter topics and/or key words that have been selected by the user and automatically opens and presents them without further interaction from the user, since currently a topic or key word search in systems and programs provides significant content, but the user is required to separately initiate the playing of each such item to receive the content.
The closest currently available example of short story video agglomerations is 24 hour news channels. However, even in their case, one channel may scoop another on breaking news, or content may cover topics that are not tailored to a person's interests. A personalized channel that plays the latest news stories that are specifically focused on the viewer's interests from a range of channels automatically would be very desirable.
In the financial word, an agglomerator that collects and plays related financial news stories on a particular company, county, or commodity, for example, would be very desirable.
In music entertainment, videos that focus only on a user's preferences such as specific artists, a music type, or era, could provide an entertaining viewing for relaxation or parties.
In adult television, a system that automatically searches out on the world wide web and automatically plays a series of videos ordered by a set of user preferences would be much sought after.
In education, an educator could develop a channel of interesting topics that could provide students with entertaining lineups. For example, a history channel that has topics selected on specific subject matter pertinent to a curriculum could provide a useful subject stimulator.
To sports enthusiasts, video footage of less common sports could be configured, providing individuals the opportunity to create programs similar to the channels that are currently available in some of the more popular sports and offered as channels on large networks, for example.